


Three's a Party.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: When invited to join you and Spencer in bed, something all three of you had secretly wondered about before, how was Morgan to refuse such an offer?





	Three's a Party.

Morgan stared across at you and Spencer, watching the way your mouths fit together perfectly as you kissed. It felt wrong to be staring to intently, this was his best friend and his girl he was watching make out and yet while he knew it was wrong, he couldn’t stop himself. He didn’t call Spencer “pretty boy” for no reason, the man was extremely pretty and he looked even better with you straddling his waist, for someone who was so known for being bad with the ladies - he was doing pretty well right now.

You pulled away from Spencer to turn and meet Morgan’s gaze, you knew he was going to be looking, how could he not? Spencer ducked his head down to continue kissing you, instead along your neck, his perfect plump lips so delicate against the sensitive skin. You had no shame in moaning when he sucked against your pulse point, the almost porn star like sound made Morgan fidget in his seat.

“Want to join us?” You said with a voice softer than velvet, Spencer’s hands remained in the pockets of your shorts and you let out another moan as he squeezed the soft flesh within his palms.

Morgan pondered on the choice he had to make, on one hand he didn’t want to ruin both the professional and friendly relationship he had with you both, if things became awkward then the dynamic of the team would be put on the line. However, on the other hand two of his attractive co workers wanted him as much as he wanted them, he would he stupid to let that opportunity go to waste.

So, he put his lemonade down down and stood up from the chair he had been lounging in for the past hour or so. You and Spencer watched as he made his way over to the two of you, there was still hesitance within him and it was clear but he tried to mask it by cupping your jaw within his hand and pull you up towards him so your lips met. Being touched by both men was incredibly erotic, Morgan’s mouth against your own and Spencer’s returning back to your neck.

Before you had time to truly enjoy Morgan’s kiss he was gone, your eyes fluttered open to see where both of the men’s lips has gone only to see that they turned to each other for touch, you watched as they kissed and felt yourself get even hotter at the sight. You ground your hips down against Spencer’s now hard cock to try and get some friction, Spencer moaned into Morgan’s mouth and his hands gripped your ass again only harder this time.

“Boys, we should take this inside.” You said in that same seductive voice, the two men broke apart only to then look at you. Morgan’s gaze dropped to your breasts cupped in dark red lace and Spencer met your heady smoulder. When no reply came you climbed off of Spencer’s lap and began to walk into Morgan’s house, reaching back to undo your bra before dropping it onto the ground. They watched your now topless form disappear into the house before following after you, Spencer almost tripping over your bra because of how focused he was on you.

It was easy to find Morgan’s bedroom, the bed was large and could easily accommodate more than one person. Just as Morgan and Spencer came in you pulled down the shorts you had been wearing, leaving you now only in the little lace thong you’d been keeping as a surprise.

“Christ.” Morgan cursed when he got a glimpse of your ass, he’d seen it snug in the tight skirts you wore but this was far better. He almost couldn’t believe Spencer had managed to bag someone with a body like this, and somehow was okay with sharing you with him.

You laughed and sat down on the edge of the bed, you didn’t feel nearly as nervous as you thought you would. There was a lot of trust placed on both men, Spencer would never do anything that made you uncomfortable and you had known Morgan for years, he was a flirt but he was also one of your best friends and if were going to have this experience you wanted to have it with him.

So many ideas raced through your head, you didn’t know where to begin. Eventually you settled on one and you patted the space beside you, beckoning Spencer to come sit beside you. Once he did you ran your fingers through his hair, tucking the long pieces behind his ear before leaning in and kissing him. While Spencer was distracted you patted the other side of you and waited for Morgan to sit down.

Your nimble fingers made quick work of Spencer’s shirt, even with your mind being somewhere else. Morgan’s hand come up and began to cup your breast, gently squeezing the soft flesh within his palm, calloused fingers rubbing at your already hard nipple. With the hand you weren’t using to undo Spencer’s shirt you reached over and laid it across Morgan’s lap, feeling his hard cock through the fabric. Once Spencer’s shirt was off you pressed a kiss to his chest and looked up at him through your lashes.

“Can you lay down? I want to try something.” Spencer swallowed and nodded, catching Morgan’s eyes before scooting backwards and laying back so his head was against the pillows. You and Morgan looked over Spencer’s slim frame, he was all long legs and pretty skin and you wanted Morgan to enjoy every inch. You’d get off in the end but after watching their kiss in the garden you needed more.

“Why don’t you take his pants off?” You told Morgan who’s gaze had dropped to look at the outline of Spencer’s cock pressing up against his pants. He didn’t usually consider himself attracted to men but there was something about Spencer, it would be stupid of him to deny the attraction he felt even if was only for one man.

Morgan nodded and crawled up the bed and began to undo Spencer’s belt, taking his time as he rolled the loose fitting material down his legs, leaving him in his dark green boxer briefs. Once they were off you moved up behind Morgan and started to roll his shirt up, he raised his arms and let you remove his shirt, it seemed unfair that you be the only one who was naked now that you had slipped your panties off when no one was looking.

“What are you going to do?” Spencer was more curious than nervous, he trusted you and frankly he was excited for what you had planned. You just smiled and crawled up between his legs, tracing your mouth lightly against his cock through the material. Morgan decided then that Spencer should be quiet and let you show him with your actions not words. so he moved up the bed and kissed him again.

You couldn’t take your eyes off of them, the way that Spencer’s hands greedily clawed at Morgan’s shoulders to bring him closer, their tongues messily meeting in the middle. It was so hot, watching these two men who you had thirsted over practically devour each other.

While they kissed you tapped Spencer’s hip, indicating you wanted him to lift his hips up. Once he did you pulled his underwear down and immediately licked up the length of his cock, causing him to moan against Morgan’s mouth. You savoured the bitter taste of his pre cum coating his tip, rolling your tongue around before taking him fully into his mouth.

Morgan broke the kiss to look down at you, he watched shamelessly at the way your lips wrapped around Spencer, you felt his eyes on you and looked up. You stared at each other as you continued to suck around Spencer, only pulling up for air then replacing your mouth with your hand.

It didn’t take a genius to work out what you had been planned when you motioned for Morgan to come closer. He swallowed before looking back to Spencer who’s face was scrunched up in pleasure, he looked gorgeous and so did you. He pulled himself away from Spencer to return to you.

“Want a taste?” You whispered with a wicked grin, Spencer opened his mouth but nothing came out. Instead he watched with wonder as Morgan contemplated what you had offered, he had been expecting to be doing things mostly to you but he wasn’t opposed right now. He had never gone down on a men before but if there was ever a time to try, it was now.

You tilted your head with curiosity as Morgan dipped his head down, now eye level with Spencer’s cock. He knew what felt good so despite his hesitations, it wasn’t like he didn’t know what he was doing at all.

Morgan licked with the flat of his tongue up a slim vein running up the length of his cock, you grinned at did the same on the other side. The feeling of two mouths on him was almost too much for Spencer to bare, he balled his hands up into fists either side of him and tried not to force either of your heads down on him. Once Morgan fully took him into his mouth you nuzzled your nose against the soft skin of his balls, licking at them while Morgan sucked around his cock.

“Good, right?” You said softly, leaning back up to lick across the parts Morgan’s mouth couldn’t contain, when he took a moment to breath you leant over to kiss him, it was messy and wet and you were certain you had drooled a little onto Spencer’s cock but did that really matter at this point?

“I bet you taste even better.”

“Maybe later.” You grinned against his mouth and pressed one last kiss before turning to Spencer, he hadn’t been making as much noise as you had hoped he would so clearly there was a better use for his mouth now. You crawled back up his body and straddled his chest, Spencer immediately knew what you were doing and he pulled your body closer, you were still facing his cock so you could touch him while his mouth went to work.

Spencer licked you with vigour, he wasn’t trying to tease like you were. He gripped your thighs tightly and spread your legs even wider so he had better access, you just laid your head down and watched with hungry eyes as Morgan continued to suck him off.

“Take your pants off.” You ordered Morgan, it was unfair that both you and Spencer were naked and he had gotten away with staying somewhat covered up. He heaved out a laugh once he pulled back, starting to undo his belt while watching Spencer’s face which was currently buried in your pussy.

Once he was naked you begrudgingly moved away from Spencer’s mouth despite him trying to follow you. You moved back down his body and knelt over his cock, lining him up before slowly lowering yourself onto him. There was plenty of time later to have Morgan fuck you, or even Spencer but right now you wanted him in your mouth.

Morgan got the idea right away and moved so he knelt in front of you, it was difficult at first since Spencer was thrusting up into you, causing you to bounce up and down on his lap but you got a rhythm eventually. You steadied yourself on Morgan’s thigh as you hollowed your mouth around him, trying to relax your gag reflex.

Spencer leant forward so that his chest was pressed up against your back, his hand snaked around to rub at your clit, causing you to moan despite having your mouthful.

“She’s got the perfect mouth for it.” Spencer spoke to Morgan, referencing the way your mouth was wrapped around him with a delicious suction. “Don’t you, love?”

All you could do was moan in response, having both men inside of you like this was possibly the hottest thing you had ever done. The room stank of sweat and sex, it was even hotter inside the house than it had been outside which seemed impossible.

Watching the sight of his girlfriend blowing his best friend was too much for Spencer, thankfully you were equally as close along with Morgan. It was Spencer who came first, his thrusts becoming shaky and slowed down considerably, he rested his head in the crook of your neck and left lazy kisses.

Then Morgan, his hands came down and grabbed your head, holding you in place as he filled your mouth. You couldn’t help but moan at his roughness, your eyes scrunching closed as you too came. The feeling of both men coming inside you was too much and you couldn’t stop yourself, Spencer moaned weekly against your neck as you clenched around him.

After swallowing you pulled back from Morgan and wiped your mouth clean from the spit that had smeared around your lips, then shakily lifting yourself up off of Spencer to only then collapse beside him. Morgan followed in your footsteps and laid down on the only available space left on the bed which was beside Spencer.

You were expecting there to be some awkwardness but there was none, you felt as comfortable around both men as you had done before sleeping together. Clearly you had made a good choice picking Morgan to invite into your sex life.

“Round two in a few?” You asked breathlessly, turning and resting your head on Spencer’s chest so you could look at both him and Morgan, they shared a look before Morgan flashed his perfect white teeth in a bright smile.

“She’s amazing.” He laughed in disbelief, Spencer only nodded with a fond look on his face.

“I know.”


End file.
